Warm Breeze
by cainexx
Summary: Norway doesn't want to spend summer alone. When Denmark, Iceland and the other Nordics can't keep him company, he seeks for his friend, England. But England already has another plan. Being a good friend, the Brit suggests him to spend with Spain. Must Norway agree to this plan? How would his summer turns out to be? Spain/Norway focused. But SpUK, and DenNor involved.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Norway doesn't want to spend summer alone. When Denmark, Iceland and the other Nordics can't keep him company, he seeks for his friend, England. But England already has another plan. Being a good friend, the Brit suggests him to spend with Spain. Must Norway agree to this plan? How would his summer turns out to be? Spain/Norway focused. But SpUK, and DenNor involved.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights for Hetalia. All to the hand of the wonderful Himaruya Hidekazu.

Warning: Grammar mistakes. Also, this story uses the country name.

**Warm Breeze**

Chapter 1: When the season comes

Norway trotted down the road with some shopping bags on both his hands. He was running late than usual on his shopping agenda. It was in the middle of July, summer at its peak. Because of that the tourists, mostly from outside the country were high in number. The blond didn't really favour summer. He preferred to be inside his house all the time, doing work as the country personification at all time. But the food and supplies were running out so that day he must go out to buy. He did, after trying very clever to not involve with tourists who crowded in many places including shopping places.

Arrived at his home, he quickly dropped on the sofa because of the exhaustion. Luckily his place always cold with the perfect temperature for him (because of the air conditioner). After calming himself, he rose up to place the stuff he brought. Before doing that though, he spotted a very unfamiliar envelope on the table. Why was it there? He already gathered all the mails from the box, all of it were on his study table for the time moment. Did he missed this one? Who placed it there?

He lifted the envelope and turned it around. He surprised to see who was the sender. It didn't have the royal stamp or the governor stamp or whatsoever, but what was written there was from the Prime Minister himself.

He opened it, and only reveal a single sheet of paper. Also, it only had some words in it.

_Please get lost._

What?

(*************)

Apparently, after a long talk with the Prime Minister over a private line, Norway finally understood what the letter meant. The PM wanted him to have a summer break. For two weeks, all the works for him would be postponed. He smiled, it's no big deal for him. He could read books and practice some magic.

Of all options for summer holiday, Norway chose to be inside his house all the time.

(**********)

It's been five days. The Norwegian inside his cold and cozy house, untouched of the summer breeze, was having an awful condition. Not awful as if he's ill and those bad things. He was _bored_. All the activity he wanted to do, already did. Sometimes, he called his brother, Iceland, for a chat. But his brother not available all the time. In fact, he was busy travelling in some Asian countries. It seemed like his brother was having a pleasant summer. All the same for Denmark and the others.

Norway sighed, yet inside some emotions were dwelling up. He's bored, and somewhat envious also lonely. He felt like the only unhappy person to spend summer alone and doing boring things. This was unfortunately, very uncharacteristic of him. He didn't know why, but he decided to change his plans. He needed to do something different. But what? What could he do to make his summer enjoyable and not lonely?

"Why not visit England? I bet he is as dreadful as you,"

Norway silenced over the phone. Definitely not amused of his boyfriend's statement.

"I am just kidding on being dreadful okay? But visiting your _dear_ England might not be a bad idea. Think all of the_ crazy_ things you could have done with him over the summer?"

Norway didn't understand why Denmark emphasized some words. But he thought the idea as a rather good idea.

After saying a simple thank and a goodbye to him, Norway quickly did the preparation. After some minutes, with just a small hand-held light luggage, off to London he went.

(**********)

Norway knocked the door for the umpteenth time, and ring the door bell for the third time, still no answer nor sign of someone approaching to the huge-sized mahogany doors. The blond felt nervous till his fingers. He should've noticed England that he would visit. He questioned himself for attempting a stupid doing of surprise. Also it was getting hot. In front of the dusty huge doors and the sun exposed through his back. Shouldn't London be foggy and cold because of it's numerous raining.

"Norway? Is that you, my friend?"

Norway tilted his head up then turned to face the sudden voice.

There stood England on his far side, wearing a straw hat and holding a sickle, his face covered with dirt.

"It's really you! I can't believe my eyes at first, but it is really you!" England exclaimed, his face brighten because of the surprise. The Englishman strode forward, he was about to hug the Norwegian but he stopped. "I am sorry. My clothes full of dirt and I must be stink. I was spending all the afternoon in the garden. Summerplants really need some caring," he broke into a cheeky grin.

Norway was very surprised as well. He gone limp but placed one of his hand on the door.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"Nothing!" Norway finally composed himself, a smile in his face. "I seriously had thought that you're not here and I must went back to Oslo!"

England blinked of hearing an unexpected statement. Then he smile as well, wider than the person before. "No worries, my dear friend. What you do now isn't something useless," he walked to the door and opened it easily. Surprisingly for Norway, it wasn't locked. "Though, you're kinda lucky, because tomorrow I will really not be here," he walked into the living room before turning around to the Norwegian. "So, what brought you here?" he suddenly had a face of realization, because only just then he recognized the luggage the Norwegian was carrying.

"Ohh. I am very sorry."

(************)

"I am really, really sorry, Nor,"

"It's okay, England. It's my fault for appearing so sudden. Your kids deserved better. They had planned it with you. Now they really need you," even saying it so casually, that look of disappointment still on the Norwegian's face.

England, on the other side of the table, looked very sorry and guilty.

"Really. It's my fault, I mean it," Norway looked down to grab the cup of his tea. He smiled to his dearest friend before taking the liquid a sip.

England still not touching the cup. "Still, there must be something I could do to pay your long visit. Do you have any problems, Nor? What's your reason to be here? I thought you hated summer and prefer to be at home?"

Norway shifted on his seat, the Brit always knew him very well he must've noticed that there's a problem he currently facing. "I don't know England," he said being honest. "I suddenly feel very lonely and left out. Everyone having a pleasant summer. Iceland travelling in the South-East Asian countries. Denmark with the Germans. Finland and Sweden travelling in America. And you.. you're going to have summer with your kids," Norway said in his calm and gentle voice despite how desperate he felt for every words.

"What's wrong with joining Denmark?" England asked, looking thoughtful.

"I don't want to disturb. Besides, I already said no in the first place,"

England nodded. He understood how Norway never wanted to return his words. He's a man without turning back nor regretting. "I have something to ease you. But it sounds ridiculous,"

Norway tilted his head, looking England by his violet eye, he definitely interested. "Go ahead. See how I am being ridiculous till now?"

England smirked to hear that. "My summerplan this year is rather different. Usually I spend with a certain person and stayed all summer in his country,"

"It must be Spain," knowing his friend too well, Norway interrupted. "So this 'something to ease me', related to the Spaniard?"

"Yes!" England smiled. "Because I have the agenda with the kids. He has no one to spend summer with."

"Please don't say I would be your replacement and spend summer with him?"

"Norway my dear, you indeed are clever!"

Norway's face fell in a slight, he tried very best to appreciate his friend idea. The 'replacement' of course not as the Spaniard's lover, just as someone to take over England's place. "I never been to Spain in summer," he referred to the damnful heat the Southern countries have over the summer.

"In Madrid you won't have the extreme heat. It is no different than this place. If you agree, I would tell him to spend the summer there,"

"I don't know, England," through his usually unread expression, that time Norway had this unsure look rather clear.

"To think of it again. I think this idea isn't ridiculous at all, Nor. Spain's nice and always treat his guest very well. Tourists don't come to his place for nothing!" England convinced the Norwegian. "And because you're my friend, I'll ask him to treat you in a special way! Especially since you never visit him! He would be damn excited to make you love his country in summer!" England sounded as excited as his words came.

Nothing came from Norway, though England understood and used this long silence to make him think. He sipped his tea heartfully.

"If he did something bad or I am not pleased at his company, can I break him?" his question was so serious, he even had the face of breaking something in mere seconds.

"Do everything you want. Just do not fuck him because he's mine,"

Norway sipped his tea and smiled. "Then you have your deal. I'll spend summer with him,"

(*********)

The next day, with the same luggage, Norway made his way to Spain by plane. Arrived at the Madrid-Barajas airport, after his documents checked, he easily spotted the tall brunette.

"_Buenos dias, Amigo._ How's your flight?" with that charismatic smile the Spaniard greeted him.

Norway never like unnecessary questions so he ignored the Spaniard's greeting.

"I heard everything from _mi Amor, Inglaterra_. I assure you, you would have a pleasant summer here," the Spaniard grinned. This time Norway looked up at him, and noticed how the grin was as familiar as the English man. He also noticed how the Spaniard's referred his friend. He always hear it everytime his friend and the Spaniard together. They were really lovers.

"So, have you heard anything about Spain before? Maybe I would explain something more about what you know first," the Spaniard could not stop talking.

"Well.. Spain is hot," Norway finally spoke. His hoarse and low voice barely audible.

"I indeed, am!" Spain chuckled while resting his fingers under his chin, obviously being proud.

Norway wrinkled his nose. Definitely not amused by the Spaniard's statement. "I don't think it's a good thing. Because I prefer being cold," he had drew out his hat (bought it in London) and placed it firmly on his head. For the first time he looked at the Spaniard's eyes. After that he gave the Spaniard a slight smirk.

He walked forward leaving the stunned Spaniard with his sudden remark.

Being embarassed because showing so much emotions, Norway also thought of other thing. If Spain wanted to make him comfortable in his country, then let this be a challenge for him. He, who never fond of the heat (also the Spaniard), would try very best to not making it easy.

[**********]

So, what do you think of this first chapter? Please let me know your thoughts in review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hot and Cold

They walked to the parking lot, barely made it to the car. There were many people passing by, some blocking their ways, some made a long queue, some made them have to wait so long to pass the road. Spain approached his car and noticed the low grumble the Norwegian made. He chuckled while unlocking the said car.

"Don't be so angry, Nor. It's the busiest time of the year after all!"

Norway shifted his eyes, but had another question in his mind.

"Do you want to put the luggage in the back or-?"

"I'll hold it myself thank you,"

He saw the door to the car was being opened by the Spaniard. Once again the Spaniard chuckled and said, "Aren't you getting in?"

Norway shrugged , barely noticable then got into the car, luggage being held quite firmly.

He regretted that.

Inside of the car was so hot and stale. Sweat quickly running onto his forehead, his breath barely felt because of the stilled air. He noticed the Spaniard was still outside talking to his phone. _Faen_, he thought he would get out from that damned busiest airport in the world!

"_Si,_ he's with me now! _Si_! Save and sound!" Outside, Spain busily reporting to his boyfriend. "He'll love my country soon enough. Of course I can do it, are you underestimating me, _amor_?"

Norway quitely listened to the conversation. He already managed to open the car window –manually-, trying to keep patient while hand holding his hat, fluttering and trying to made some air. Like anyone else, he could have just shout at the Spaniard to get quick and start the car immediately. But that's very uncharacteristic of him. He had noticed his mistakes of getting carried away, twice, since he arrived here. Must've been because of the heat.

"_You_ take care too. Yep. No, I am not jealous! Okay yeah, love you too!"

If Spain had not getting into the car after that, Norway probably had successfully chanted the spell to cool the air.

"I hope I didn't made you wait!" Spain made himself comfy on the chair. "_Dios_, I forgot to start the car! I am sorry for making you wait in the—_Noruega _are you okay?" he looked at his new friend in panic. Norway looked like he had been suffocated. No wonder, the car must've been so hot and stilled, and his fault not to turn on the car to make the air conditioner working.

"Just get the car run,"

"Alright, _capit__á__n_!" Spain made the car running, exitting the parking field.

Even the Spaniard's focuse was on the road, he glanced to the norwegian from the corner of his eyes. He felt the amusement that the other didn't angry or yell, except the dark aura around him that shown he significally pissed. Was the 'cold' remark he brought earlier on the airport not an oblivious statement? Surely, Spain had known people who had calm and cold facade. Hell, even his dear England known for his facade. But Inglaterra never put up such in front of him. Probably because he didn't have something to hide from him. What about Norway? He wanted to see the real him behind the supressed emotions.

Spain smirked noticeably. Somehow his tour with Norway turned slightly challenging.

(*********)

Entering the City of Madrid, they quickly being greeted by traffic jam.

Norway sat quietly, looking to the crowded city outside. He squinted his eyes. Why the sun here shone so brightly? Luckily, he had his hat. And luckily, he's still inside the car. The air inside of the car so comforting thanks to his cooling spell. The stupid Spaniard wouldn't have noticed that the a.c sucked so bad.

"Welcome to Madrid!"

The Spaniard said, after being quiet the whole time. Norway couldn't figure whether he said as a welcoming greeting or as a sarcastic remark. He's clearly not amused of the traffic jam.

As long as they were travelling with the car, Spain hadn't made up any conversation. Which was very uncharacteristic of Spain as the chitty-chatty country. Norway didn't mind, he found it comfortable not to talk with the Spaniard.

Spain turned the car on the intersection, then after a meter or two, he pulled the car over. Norway didn't find this strange, but when Spain said he should just leave the luggage inside, he became suspicious.

"Do you like ice cream, Noruega?"

"A lot,"

Norway quickly wore his hat as immediate as the sun hitting his skin.

"Great, because we're getting one!" Spain grinned and made the Norwegian to follow him to the ice cream store.

Norway had to make himself used to the ohh-so-many-whenever-he-looked people in this country, specifically this city. The store was crowded.

They got theirself a seat though.

"Welcome to the best ice cream restaurant in Madrid!" again, Spain made those remark. "This is the thing I made up for you because of the mistake I made earlier," Spain grinned very wide. "Order everything! I'll pay for you!"

"Fair enough," Norway said simply. At least the chair was comfy.

He ordered some of the best ice creams, while Spain just ordered iced coffee.

"You don't like ice cream?" Norway decided to bring a conversation.

Spain happily responded, "I like it too. But I am afraid being happier than you! Whilst, it's not my purpose to do that!"

It sounded odd, but Norway just shrugged. Whatever, at least he got ice cream.

For the next 30 minutes they made theirself comfy by silently enjoying their meals and the calming atmosphere the restaurant gave.

(*********)

After the ice cream, they quickly continued their way to the place where Norway would stay for his time in Madrid.

Which he didn't quiet know where yet.

England had said that he would stay in the hotel. He had talked to him and refused to be in the Spaniard's place. Hopefully, the Spaniard obeyed his boyfriend so he didn't have to search his own hotel.

He looked out the window again. If he had to search his own hotel, how would he get passed through this crowd and traffic jams?

Spain pulled over to a less crowded, and nice, Spanish residence.

"We're here!" for the umpteenth time, the Spaniard made an oblivious remark.

"It doesn't look like a hotel,"

The Spaniard laughed, "Of course! Don't be so oblivious Nor! It's my house! You're going to stay here as long as you're in Madrid!"

_Faen_.

(*********)

Thank you for the lovely feedbacks (reviews, favs and follows)!

What about it? I hope I didn't make Norway so out of character. If so, then I failed big times.

Translation:

Faen: definitely a curse/swear word. Don't fret, I won't do much swear words.

Noruega: Norway in Spanish


End file.
